Is this a relationship?
by HollowArtistWithTheBrokenSmile
Summary: After a very steamy and confusing confrontation at the local coffee shop, Rukia storms home to confront her college roommate Ichigo, and wants answers about their 'relationship'. What will he say? Will our two beloved characters finally realize their true feelings for each other? Please review! IchigoXRukia


Is this a relationship?

Rukia

Ugh, that rat bastard! Making me feel this way, all damned confused and, and… out of control! The front door slams behind me as I kick my shoes off, plastic bag crinkling as I crunch it in a death grip. I stomp up from the foyer and over to the kitchen slamming my purse down, hands twitching with anger as Ichigo looks over the paper at me, from his perch on the dining room table.

"Oh, hey Rukia. You got coffee? Did you get that chocolate I like-" I threw said chocolate at my college roommate's face, and he caught it with lightning fast reflexes. You baka. I hate you. Hear me?! I hate you! Be damned any feelings I had from before!

"Jesus, Rukia, what's your problem today? If getting me chocolate was such a bother, I can do it-"

"Ichigo, is this a relationship?" My question stops him short, and I can barely breathe, my heartbeat thundering in my ears, and pulsing in my clenched fists, like a reprimand. Stupid, stupid! Why did I say that?!

He slides off the table and circles around the corner, standing almost two feet away. The distance makes my body ache, and I clench my hands harder, hating the weakness I feel swirl and smoke in my heart. I can't make myself meet his eyes, and he just continues to stare me down, before sighing and running a hand through his ridiculous hair.

"Rukia, why are you asking me this right now?"

"Because… because while waiting in the coffee shop a very, very handsome and charming man offered me sex in the bathroom, and it was… almost impossible to refuse. I came very close to giving in." I meet his eyes, and his nostrils are flared, eyes dark in anger, muscular and defined arms crossed tightly. The experience comes flooding in as his eyes bare me down.

* * *

"_Hey, who ordered the macchiato? Its ready." The obviously overworked and underpaid barista screeches out to the coffee shop, and I cringe a bit as I wait next to the pick up counter. An older lady goes to pick it up, as I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn, and at first, think Ichigo is standing behind me, and I nearly blush, but reign in my emotions as the man's face comes into better focus. He is the same height as Ichigo, but his hair is longer and shaggier, as well as blacker than the skirt I am wearing. He sports an executive and very expensive black silk Italian suit, and wears an arrogant smile that makes me want to do one of two things, or maybe both: slap it off his face, or kiss him so hard his jaw drops in shock. At his next words, I can tell we are on a similar wave length._

_"Morning. Just warning you, the barista just told me the cappuccino machine broke, so it seems we'll be here until its fixed. In the mean time, would you like to be distracted?" His eyes dart to the unisex, handicapped bathroom I know is behind me, and my knee high tights suddenly feel too tight and too constricting, and I literally feel my body temperature rise at least three degrees. He swallows hard, and his eyes darken, as he grabs my hand and leads me to the bathroom, even though I still feel unsure. We get inside the bathroom, and the lock clicks shut as he rams me into the bathroom wall, his lips on my neck, hands all over my body, his teeth nipping and running over my neck, the strap of my thong wrapped around his finger. He pushes a knee right into me, and I shudder as I pull at his hair, my entire body practically clenching around his thigh as my hips began to move of their own accord._

_He lifts up his head and his lips are suddenly so close to mine, and for a moment he looks like Ichigo, who kissed me the night before. I had come out of the bathroom, in a towel, and he just looked at me, stole my lips for one hot moment, and then walked away. Like it was nothing. Yet right now, my entire body aches for him. Not some stranger. I push the man off and we just look at each other._

_"Sorry, but… I-I'm in love with someone else!" With that, I pick up my purse, adjust myself, and run out of the bathroom, making sure to grab my coffee before bolting like a stupid animal._

* * *

"How far… did you…?" His voice shakes with anger, and I look up, to see jealousy in his eyes. A sick part of me feels gleeful at the sight, but I force myself back to the subject at hand.

"No, I didn't have sex with him. And that is all because of you, baka. You kissed me once, and did nothing. You just kissed me and walked away, and left it at that! I have wanted to be with you for so damn long, and then you just stop midway, leaving me all tight and frustrated and-" His lips cut off my angry lecture, and my eyes pop open wide as he scoops me up and leads me down the hall, to his… bedroom?! I don't let myself think as expert fingers unhook my bra and throw me on his bed, soft sheets beneath me, as he rips off his shirt and unbuttons his pants, placing his hips on mine, all hot bothered, and just raring to go. My clothes are off within seconds, and I feel ice in my stomach, as the nerves take over. But then he looks at me like… like I'm worth everything.

* * *

I lay on my back, sheets wrapped around my sweat soaked and gasping body, Ichigo gasping at my side, his hands tracing my thighs. I turn over and curl into his chest, scared at first when he doesn't react, but he soon wraps his body around mine, and I feel safe.

"So…?"

"Yes, Rukia. To answer your question, I think this qualifies as a relationship."


End file.
